


Coffee in the Country

by grantairess



Category: Evening (2007), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabbles, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Drabbles of my new favorite HEU ship Buddy x Lucas





	Coffee in the Country

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/grantairess)  
I will probably post more drabbles, this couple has stole my heart. Though I don't think anybody else has written it.

Buddy's hair was curly, soft to the touch. Lucas trails his fingers over it before he grips it tightly pulling it until Buddy lets out a whine. When they had first started doing this, Lucas never wanted to manhandle Buddy. Lucas would touch Buddy softly, afraid to hurt him. Buddy was a soft creature, at least in Lucas’s eyes. They were together over a year before Buddy started to ask if he could be rougher in bed. Lucas was always excited to please Buddy, happy to hear that he trusted him enough to let him manhandle him more. It was hard to get his mind around the fact that the pain that he caused 

He adored him. Why would he want to cause him pain? But Buddy had started to insist, telling him it felt good to him. So now, when Buddy started to go down on him. He would grip the soft curly hair in between his fingers and force Buddy to take him more into his mouth. He would tie him up sometimes, and spank him. It was slow for Lucas because he didn’t enjoy it as much as Buddy did but he still loved Buddy and wanted to give him anything and everything he wanted. 

Buddy moaned as Lucas thrust into his mouth, he swallowed around him easily. He chokes a little bit as Lucas thrusts up. Buddy's hands come up to grip his hips, not stop him from thrusting into his soft warm mouth. But to force him deeper into Buddy's mouth. He was too big to fit comfortably, but Buddy didn’t complain as Lucas thrust deep enough to choke him. Lucas had to force himself to let go in these situations, having to take his pleasure from Buddy. 

Lucas pushes Buddy's bangs out of his face so that he could get a better look at his eyes. His lips were so plump and full, soft around Lucas. The feeling was so overwhelmingly good, the soft suction combined with the happy satisfied look that Buddy got from being used in this way. Lucas felt like he could watch him for hours Buddy's eyes flickered up to his face and he smiled around him. His eyes were always so light and happy, Lucas always found himself smiling back. Even sucking Lucas’s dick 

Buddy skimmed his teeth over his tip, making Lucas soft touches on his hair turn to him gripping it. He yanks Buddy’s hair to the side, making his head jerk. 

"Buddy…" Lucas eyes can’t leave his face. His soft lips were tight around him. His hand was between his own legs, rhythmically moving over himself. Lucas could never believe how turned he got by this. Lucas's ex-wife would hate doing this, but some nights Buddy would beg for this over being fucked.

Buddy swallowed around him, and Lucas had to pull him off of him. Lucas wrapped his hand around himself, Buddy’s eyes followed his hand, his eyes filled with a greedy need. Lucas is unable to keep his eyes closed as he finishes. Buddy mewls as he gets covered with Lucas’s release. 

Lucas slumps onto the bed behind him, as Buddy wipes his face clean. Buddy kitten licks at his fingers, his eyes watching Lucas as he breathes heavily. Lucas opens his arms and Buddy brightens up getting off his knees to put himself into Lucas’s arms. He curled up onto his lap. Lucas’s trails his fingers down his thighs, kissing his forehead. 


End file.
